


Of Static and Warmth

by minnieramen



Category: Blue Star IZ - Fandom, Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonus Stage Spoilers (Witch's Heart), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Rpg Maker Horror, Witch's heart, but just a teensy bit, everyone just needs a hug, i love these two, i would hug lime but she would stab me in return, no seriously, one of the first of its kind fic, or herself for that matter, technically i love everyone, yes you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieramen/pseuds/minnieramen
Summary: [REVISED]To Ashe's annoyance, his fever takes a worse turn, and he ends up spending the entire day under his blanket.To Claire's persistence, Charlotte tells her the whole backstory of the teal-haired traveler, and Claire then wants to help Ashe (but doesn't know how).To Lime's horror, things never go right for her.As usual.





	Of Static and Warmth

**♥** _**Si**_ _ **de: Ashe!** _ **♥**

 

       Ashe Bradley was on the bed, clutching his head. The pain was getting worse along with the constant whizzing of noises.

 

       'Ugh...' Wearily, he glanced at the window. It was getting late, probably past midnight, he assumed. The whole manor was silent, as everyone had already went to bed, maybe. Today, he didn't care whether anyone was awake or not. What mattered was that he didn't wanted to be disturbed. A few hours earlier, after eating a bit of dinner, Ashe had shuffled to his feet and bid everyone a _'Good night!'_ and had stumbled to his room. 

 

       There was no need to stay up to investigate anymore; he had already found the contract under Noel's room and now he only needed to confirm a couple of things before setting his plan into action. Perhaps, the books in Sirius' room might be of use to him. If only his head would stop aching, and if only it wasn't so cold.

 

       Earlier that day, he had tried to rest, but Claire had unintentionally interrupted his sleep. And it was then her eyes fell upon the photograph Ashe kept beside his pillow. She had then proceeded to ask about it and became oddly persistent when Ashe declined. So he had reluctantly obliged. And now after dinner, here he was, lying in bed with a blanket draped on his shivering self. 

 

       Suddenly, a soft knock alerted him out of his thoughts. _It was late at this hour to be knocking at someone's door,_ he thought. Sitting up cautiously, he managed to mutter a weak: 'Come in.' The door opened and in stepped the very girl that he would, maybe, had to kill. Claire, still in her dress, quietly closed the door behind her.

 

_Truly not something he wanted to deal with right now._

 

       'Miss Claire?' Ashe straightened up.

 

       'Erm, hello.'

 

       'If I may ask, what brings you hear at this late hour?' Ashe asked pointedly. She smiled, though Ashe noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She slowly walked over to his bedside, with Ashe still looking at her with a confused ~~and cautious~~ expression.

 

       'I wanted to see if you had gotten better.' Examining his worn out state, her smile quickly faded into concern. 'Are you alright? You didn't even eat much during dinner.'

 

       Ashe tried to look as if he had a wonderful day. 'No, no, I'm fine! Just a slight headache, that's all.' 

 

        _...And a bit of cold._

 

       'Ashe...' 

 

       Before Ashe could say anything to reassure her, Claire reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead. Ashe immediately tensed up at the warm touch. At the sudden temperature, Claire let out a soft gasp and pulled her hand away. 'Ashe, you're burning up!'

 

       'Oh, it's just a small fever.' Ashe tried to convince her by waving his hands around, 'I took the medicine, so I should be better in the morning!' She looked at him for a few seconds, then lowered her gaze as a sad expression spread across her face. _Something else was bothering her,_ Ashe noted. But then, without warning, his head exploded into pain and the feeling of it being ripped apart into pieces returned. Immediately, he clutched his head and winced.

 

       'Ashe! Are you-' But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Ashe cut her across abruptly; 

 

       'I am fine, Miss Claire, _it is alright!'_ His tone had risen an octave and had a ring of finality to it. He was hoping she would take a hint and leave him alone. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it had worked; Claire left the room and his door closed with a soft click.

 

        _Finally._ As soon as she was gone, his smile was gone and his face was now harboring a look of pain again. Groaning, Ashe tried to make himself comfortable and clenched the blanket tighter. He closed his eyes shut. But no matter how much he tried, the shivering wouldn't stop. In fact, he felt even more colder than before. The static in his mind had gone louder, and along with the pain, made his mind almost numb.

 

       Ashe dug his fingers further into his hair as his mind ran across one thought.  _Warmth._ He needed warmth. Anything to get rid of the cold. If he couldn't even sleep for days, then how was he supposed to act out his plan? _How was he supposed to bring his family back?_

 

Ashe's mind was so wrapped up in thoughts that he didn't notice the opening of his door, nor the hurried footsteps that made their way over to his bed. He felt some light pressure on his body and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

 

       Blanket. _There was another blanket on top of his._ Ashe looked up to see Claire looking at him worriedly.

 

       'Eh... What's-'

 

       'I brought you my blanket. It'll help to keep you warm.'

 

       A moment's silence passed, with each of them looking at each other. Ashe's eyes were still open wide from surprise, while Claire smiled a little. 'Miss Claire,' Ashe spoke when he regained his voice, 'thank you, but-'

 

       And again she cut him across. 'Please, consider this as a repayment for the time when you gave me your blanket.' Ashe opened his mouth again to decline, 'But I am fine, really now...' but his voice automatically trailed off when he saw Claire's smile harden. She ignored him and straightened out the blanket to keep him comfortable. When she finished tucking him in like a parent, she straightened up and beamed at Ashe.

 

       'No buts. I want you to take it.' This time, _her_ tone had a finality to it. Ashe instantly gave up and strangely complied with her. It was probably the fever that was making him behave like this.

 

       After what felt like forever, Ashe turned to Claire and smiled a little.

 

       'Thank you, Miss Claire.'

 

 

 __ **♥** _**Side: Claire!** _ **♥**

 

_Claire scrambled out of her room, closing the door with a snap. Her face, pale, was now half-shrouded in a downcast expression._

 

        _So that's how it had ended._

 

        _Charlotte had just told her the whole story. Everything from Lilia's sickness to what his friend, Matty, had done. And Charlotte was indeed right; it really was to much to take in. It was a bad idea to ask her to finish the whole story when she hadn't even absorbed the previous events properly._

 

        _It was painful. And she now understood why Ashe was the one who'd killed her so many times than the others._ _Who wouldn't want to?  Why miss the opportunity of bringing your family back?_

 

        _But, wasn't he ever aware that the Witch's Heart only granted negative wishes...? There was something odd about that part._

 

        _Slowly, Claire pulled away from her door and her eyes traveled to the green-colored. Come to think of it, earlier, he wasn't feeling well. And the last time she visited him, Claire discovered that he had trouble sleeping._ _Was he alright?_

 

        _Claire decided she wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. With a hopeful gaze, she walked towards the green door._

 

*******

 

      'Miss Claire, may I ask you something?'

 

       'Huh?' Claire's face jerked up and she looked at Ashe. He was half-sitting and was leaning on pillows, while Claire, had pulled a small chair over to his bedside and had asked if she could stay for a while. He didn't object. 'Sure, go ahead.'

 

       'Um... It's just that you haven't gone to bed,' Ashe began, his tone laced with concern, 'and earlier you looked a bit worried. Is something troubling you?'

 

       Claire blinked once. Then twice. Then she smiled sheepishly. 

 

       How can she tell him that it's _his_ problem that's worrying her? _How can she tell them that it's Sirius', Wilardo's and his problems taking away her sleep?_

 

       'Yes, there are things, but it's alright. I'm sure I'll get over them soon.' Ashe looked at her momentarily and she knew that he wan't convinced, but thankfully, he didn't pursue further. Claire decided to change the subject. 'Uh, Ashe, are you still cold?' Surveying him, she saw that even with two blankets on, he was still shivering. 

 

       'Haha, a bit...' Ashe replied weakly. And under the dim moonlight, Claire noticed the bags under his eyes. He kept massaging his temples after every few seconds. He was dead tired, maybe it's his fever that's not letting him sleep... She also noticed that how, when he talked, he seemed to be spacing out and his replies were always a few seconds late.

 

        _'Try to learn, Claire.'_ Zizel's voice kept echoed in her mind for the hundredth time.

 

        She felt so helpless. And never before she had felt this way. Claire placed her hand gently on his. 'Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?' She asked softly. But the moment she touched his burning hand, Ashe's eyes snapped to the contact and his face became oddly blank.

 

       'Ashe?' He didn't hear her, he kept looking at their hands.

 

       '...Warm.' He muttered after a while, slowly intertwining their fingers together.

 

        _...What?_

 

       Claire didn't move her hand away, but watched him with a confused expression on her face. Slowly, Ashe brought up her hand, still tangled with his, and softly grazed the the back of her hand on his cheek. 

 

       Still confused, Claire felt her own cheeks heat up. 

 

       '...Miss Claire, your hand is very warm.' And saying so, he abruptly collapsed into the pillows with her hand gripped tightly underneath his face.

 

 

 **♥**   _ **Side: Ashe!**  _ **♥**

 

       The immense sunlight poured into the room, giving it a bright glow. Ashe Bradley slowly blinked his eyes open. It was morning alright.  _Time to make breakfast._ After all, it _was_ his turn. Ashe made to move his hands when he froze in shock; he couldn't move his hands at all. He was gripping someone's hand while his other hand was enveloped by a hand as well.

 

        _What..._

 

       Slowly, he raised his head and saw a bundle of blue hair resting on the edge of the bed. The rest of her figure was sitting in a small chair. 'Miss Claire?' Ashe let go of her hand and tried to release his other hand from Claire's grip, but in vain. In fact, when he moved, Claire unconsciously tightened her grip. Ashe felt blood rush to his cheeks. 'M-Miss Claire!' He spoke a bit louder. But it had no effect on her. 'Miss Claire, please wake up!' His voice had risen but even so, it didn't reach her. Ashe sat up and decided to turn his calling into an alarm clock,

 

       ' _Miss Claire, Miss Claire, Miss Claire, Miss Claire, Miss Claire, Miss Claire!'_

 

       But Miss Claire only shifted a bit and muttered something that sounded like, _'...Chocolate cake...'_ , thus further frustrating Ashe. Reluctantly, he reached his hand out to shake her shoulder. But as soon as he shook her gently, Claire shifted and her head tilted dangerously, opting to fall. Ashe immediately, out of reflex, managed to stop her from falling and finally succeeded in freeing his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping girl. _Why was she here?_ He did remember her coming into his room to give him a blanket. But he couldn't recall anything after that, all he vaguely remembered was the pounding pain and cold his fever provided him with. 

 

       But the pain was thankfully gone now. 

 

       And he had another question lingering on his mind. Why had _he_ been holding her hand?

 

       Eyes still narrowed, Ashe carefully let go of Claire's head and got up slowly. It was only when he stood up he realized how uncomfortably Claire was seated; she was sitting lopsidedly in the chair with her head rested on the bed. _How can anyone actually manage to sleep like that?_ If she had been sleeping like that throughout the whole night, then, she would've had a sore back or a neck by now.

 

        _Was she there... for him? Is that why she stayed by his side the whole night?_

 

       Something shifted inside Ashe. A feeling he had long ago abandoned. His gaze returned to her serene face, and just then, a thought flew by his mind; _If she wasn't going to wake up... then, he should shift her onto a bed, no?_

 

       Ashe sighed with defeat and glanced at the window. He should have been in the kitchen by now...

 

       Making up his mind, he slowly approached Claire and stooped down to wrap his arms around her.Taking her into her room would prove to be troubling, seeing as there were those girls inside, and he didn't want to disturb them as well. Ashe slowly straightened up, lifting Claire in his arms. She wasn't light, nor too heavy. He held her, and even though the bed was in front of him, he just stood there looking at her calm, sleeping face.

 

       She breathed in, and she breathed out. The sunlight shone on her face softly. _Why was he even doing this?_ Perhaps it was the after-effects of his fever, or perhaps something inside of him didn't want to let go of her. Her warmth made him unnaturally calm. It made the static fade away. It made horrible thoughts disappear. Maybe this was why, when he held her hand, he slept without any nightmares? Maybe this was why he grasped her hand in the first place?

 

       His heart pounded loudly. His face heated up as he inched his face near hers. And, ever so slowly, he touched his forehead with hers, closing his eyes. 

 

       It was warm. It made his mind calm down a little. It made him smile a little. 

 

        _'Miss Claire...'_

 

 

 **♥**   _ **Side: Charlotte!**  _ **♥**

 

      Back in the demonspace, everyone was seated and were all looking at Charlotte. Apparently, she had been on duty and it was her turn to report the humans' activities. So, obviously she reported what exactly had happened between Claire and Ashe; _how,_ _they held hands and how Claire took care of Ashe while he slept and how Ashe held Claire so lovingly blah blah blah blah..._

 

      Moments passed, as every demon slowly processed this new info. Rouge was now harboring a look of shock and a bit of anger. And Charlotte noticed her lowly mutter something that suspiciously sounded like: _'...my poor Noel...'_. Her face had frozen and Charlotte knew that the red-haired demon had momentarily lost her speech. Zizel was stunned for a moment as well, but then she regained her usual composure.

 

 _Of course,_ Charlotte thought,  _that pink-haired demon is really hard to surprise._

 

       Now, Lime, she was looking at Charlotte with a dead smile fixated on her face. And every inch of thought was running through her mind. Lime had schemed, planned,  plotted and... this was what she got to hear in the end.

 

       And after a moment or two, Lime found her voice;

 

       'Charlotte, what the _actual_ f***.'

 

_*****fin***** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! This was my first fic I ever finished. When my head came up with this idea, it was the time of my exams, so I HAD to write it down in order to study and sleep properly. Also, thank you so much for the Kudos and Comments! You guys make my day! ^_^ <3


End file.
